skullgirls__fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cerebella (Canon)
Cerebella (JP: セレベラ) is a member of the Cirque des Cartes and wielder of the Living Weapon, Vice-Versa. General Information Cerebella is one of the playable characters in Skullgirls. She is among the earliest characters conceived by Alex Ahad, and among the original cast slated for initial release. Her homestage is Medici Tower, although River King Casino may also count as of Skullgirls Encore. She represents the diamond in the Cirque des Cartes. Personality Energetic, flashy, and spirited, Cerebella is a young lady who aims to please and constantly strives to be the center of attention, a trait derived from her profession as a main performer for the Cirque des Cartes. She is especially playful toward her roommate and fellow performer, Feng, often making fun at her expense, much to Feng's chagrin. She is also a huge fan of the retired wrestling legend Beowulf, and was noticeably giddy when he asked her to assist in his big comeback attempt. None, however, are more treasured by Cerebella than Vitale Medici, lieutenant and grown son of Lorenzo Medici as well as Cerebella's adoptive father. Orphaned at a very early age, Cerebella was taken in and raised by Vitale as part of the Medici "family", allowing her the level of fame and glamour she enjoys presently. As a token of gratitude, Cerebella serves Vitale as his enforcer, dutifully carrying out his every whim in an attempt to earn his heart. Cerebella, however, is noted to be rather close-minded and in a state of denial, regarding any claim to Medici wrongdoings as slander to the family that graciously saved her from an orphan's life. She is not without a moral compass, for when her desire to satisfy Vitale drove her to put down Ms. Fortune, an action that she feels regret for toward the end of her story mode. Backstory Cerebella has had Vice-Versa since birth, most likely an heirloom passed down by her biological parents. She was taught how to use the knives that she keeps in her shoes by Black Dahlia. Character Basis Name Cerebella is a feminine take on the word , which is the part of the brain responsible for motor control. However, this is presumably a stage name or a name given to her by the circus and her birth name remains unknown. Design Cerebella is known for her beautiful and simple black eyes, slightly tan skin, and mint green hair color. Cerebella's hair is tied in a sharp ponytail, and on her head is Vice Versa. Her attire consists of a sleeved mini dress with orange and black colors. Cerebella wears thigh-lengthed boots with a small skull sitting atop each. While Cerebella's eyes are normally black, they appear purple during gameplay and one of her story mode illustrations. Her ethnicity is meant to be the equivalent of Brazilian in Skullgirls. In her earlier incarnation of Skullgals, She was a thief in the Circus, rivaling the Fishbone Gang. This was retconned however. Story The biggest sensation in the Cirque des Cartes, Cerebella is a tumbling, soaring dynamo of star power: throughout the Canopy Kingdom, she's admired for her enormous strength and alluring curves. Sadly, this acrobatic orphan only desires the attention of one man, mobster Vitale Medici, who took her in and became the closest thing to a father she’s ever known. While inherently good, Cerebella serves the mafia as a leg-breaker when not performing in the circus. Cerebella is the only person capable of controlling her powerful Living Weapon hat, Vice-Versa, so Vitale is stingy with his affections to keep her fighting in his corner. Ending After defeating Marie, Cerebella obtains the Skull Heart but decides not to make a wish just before Ms. Fortune makes an attempt to steal it. Cerebella stops the attempt by catching her in Vice-Versa's hands with Ms. Fortune still screaming threats against the Medici Mafia. She claims that she won't stop as long as the Life Gem still flows through her veins, which rings out to Cerebella. Using Vice-Versa's strength, Cerebella crushes Ms. Fortune's body into nothingness and reveals the Life Gem. Soon after, Cerebella (as well as Vice-Versa) are seen in a bunny costume sitting on Vitale's lap with him congratulating her on a job well done. Cerebella looks away with a sad expression in regret for killing Ms. Fortune in the process. Abilities & Fighting Style Cerebella is the master of Vice Versa; its giant arms grappling and throwing foes around the screen like ragdolls. Cerebella herself is a talented acrobat and has no trouble adjusting her body to suit Vice Versa's needs, she is vicious with punches and kicks and contains hidden blades in the heels of her boots for a nasty surprise. Trailer Color Palettes ::::::::::: #Default colors #Rainbow Mika (Street Fighter Alpha 3) #Harley Quinn (Batman) #NiGHTS (NiGHTS into Dreams...) #Hulk Hogan (World Wrestling Entertainment) #Hugo Andore (Final Fight/Street Fighter series) #Cerebella's Bunny Suit #Original colors: reversed default colors #Rash (Battletoads) #Original colors # #Original colors #Original colors #Potemkin (Guilty Gear series) #Original colors #Original colors # ( ) #Homura Akemi ( ) # - Indiegogo backer color #Hot rod flames - Indiegogo backer color #Annie - Indiegogo backer color #Heavy (Team Fortress 2) - Indiegogo backer color #Original colors #Shigen Naoe (The Last Blade 2) #Ira Gamagōri (Kill la Kill) Trivia *If Cerebella defeats an opponent with her Battle Butt attack, "2000" will appear on screen in a similar fashion as killing an enemy in , an intentional reference placed into the game by Mike Z. *A random cat has a .02% chance of appearing when Cerebella hits an opponent with her Lock & Load move. This derived from one of the animators doodling a cat in one of the frames, forgetting to take it out. Mike Z insisted that the cat should remain in the game as an Easter egg, with the staff agreeing on the condition that Mike Z would animate it himself. *In an unused alternate ending, Cerebella makes a wish on the Skull Heart to have Vitale love her - and only her - forever. She returns to Cirque Des Cartes to find its members (except Feng) murdered by Vitale, who is now obsessed with Cerebella. Feng kills him, but he returns as one of the Skullgirl's undead, still declaring his love.